150 Journals Later
by brittanaquick
Summary: Santiago Salvatore did not plan on moving back to Mystic Falls until someone caught his eye who he believed to be dead. Now him and his twin brother are back. !Genderswap Santana !Brittiago. !Name changes! Many charaters are involved in this story from both shows. Strictly FanFiction i have nothing to do with the shows. Please Read and Review. Rated M for language/sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"To say that today was the first day of my junior year in High School would be something to be nervous about especially if it's a new school. I would be shitting myself if I didn't already do this many times. It's been 150 years and I would have never thought I would be moving back. Not like it's the first time we've been back in our family home. The one problem we've had with staying to long be the founding families are still living in town. They are the select few families that knew our secret and chased us away from our home after they tried to kill us. Every 20 years or so we return to see how things have changed. But before all that happened lets start from the beginning. It all started when my twin brother and I fell for the same girl Brittany Pierce. She was at first a potential for my brother Damon, but that quickly changed when she first came to stay with us in our home in Mystic Falls. To basically keep this story short on why my first day of school is somewhat relevant to my past is because of a girl I just recently saw in town. A girl that looks exactly like Miss Pierce back in 1862."

"SANTIAGO, HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T STOP CHECKING YOURSELF OUT IN THE MIRROR". My brother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "ALRIGHT GEEZ HOLD YOUR HORSES I'M GOING NOW". I yell back at his impatience. I close my journal and tuck it back in the bookshelf at the end of my bed. "Alright lets get this party started". I say as I reach the bottom of the stairs and head for the door. "Done hitting on your self bro". Damon sarcastically says as we both leave the house with Zack following behind because he's driving us the first day. "You do know that we can be there in like 2 seconds, right". I say to him as we all hop in his black on yellow 1967 Camaro SS. For some reason he thinks everything looks better in yellow, but if you ask me I think he has an obsession with bumblebee from the Transformers. His car used to be black on blue and he denies it. "I know you can but I still have to do my guardian part of the agreement and sign papers. Plus we have to pick up your cars tonight". He explains as I roll my eyes when we pull into the parking lot of the school. We get out the car and start heading towards the administration office. It only took about 15 minutes for us to get our schedules, and it only took 2 seconds for Zack to get turned down from the hot desk girl. We say our good byes to Zack as we start heading across the courtyard. "Santiago control your temper! No fighting!" he yells to me like if I'm a child. All I do is flick him the bird not even turning around.

"I never understood why we have to always go back to high school". Damon says to me while we're looking at our schedules. "Urg again bro. We're still 16 years old. Just because we're 167 doesn't mean we can't learn more." I explain to him as I continue looking at the school map. I look up for a second to see if I can navigate where I'm at I see her. She's walking with her friends then stops to talk to a boy with a Mohawk. And at that time she stops to look at me. Our eyes meet for maybe 10 seconds at the most and she turns to continue talking. "Brittany! I'm over here". Another girl calls her. "Hey see you at lunch bro" I say to him as I walk towards them. My brother says nothing as he heads in the other direction to his first class.

B. POV

First day of school is always so exciting since it's the first of junior year. I meet up with my friends as usual. "Hey B!" she's says. "Hey Q" I reply. "Excited for the first day of being an upper classman" she asks as we walk through the crowd of students in the courtyard. I look around for our other friends to see if they were here yet. "Hey there's your brother. If I was new here I would have never thought that you two were twins." She says. "That's because we're not identical Quinn. Fraternal twins remember keep that word in mind just in case someone asks you." I say with a smile. "Hey sis. Hey Baby" my brother says as he leans to give Quinn a kiss. "Hey babe" Quinn replies. "Hello puckie boy" I say. I turn again to look for our other friends when I see two people. They must be new here because I've never seen them before. They are both tall, dark hair, nice fit bodies, and very attractive. They are both hot. I wonder who they are. And then our eyes meet quickly before I turn back to talk to my brother and Quinn. I feel butterflies when I see one of the guys walk towards us then I hear my name.

"Brittany! I'm over here" I look to my left and it's Mercedes followed by Sam and Kurt. "Hey cedes!" we say as they approach. "Hey B, Q, Puck" she says as we all greet each other. "Whoa who's the hot new guy walking towards us." Kurt says with a smirk and a wink at me. He's very awkward for sure and I turn to see him coming near. "Hi. I'm sorry I don't mean to bug, but I'm new here and I was wondering if you could point me to the east wing. My map kind of sucks" he says to us with a smile that shows maybe a glimpse of what looks like dimples. "Sure Brittany and I have our first class there" Puck says. "Hi. I'm Noah Gilbert. But every one calls me Puck" my brother says with a handshake. "Hi. Quinn Lockwood", "Mercedes Bennett", "Kurt Forbes"," Sam Donovan." they all introduce themselves. As I stay speechless staring at him, he's so hot. "Hey do you have a name too?" he asks with a smile. "OH sorry I spaced out. Um I'm Brittany Gilbert." I say offering my hand to him which he takes. Our hands touch for a quick second and butterflies explode in my stomach. "Gilbert? Are you two related?" he asks curiously. "Yea were twins. Not identical obviously" I say, "So. Do you have a name or should we guess?" Puck says. "Well you guys can try but I doubt you will get it. My bad where are my manners I'm Santiago Salvatore." He says proudly. "Salvatore? You're a founding member." Quinn says. "Yes I am and so are some of you. I paid attention to your last names. And yes I'm new here too I grew up in California. My brother and I had to move back here after our parents passed a couple months ago." He says sadly. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." Quinn says.

S. POV

"Don't worry about it. It's hard but I still have my brother and we're not alone." I say trying to sound convincing. I've practiced this speech over and over. "So where are you guys staying? Are you staying with Zack at the Boarding house? I mean your family does own it." Brittany says. For a minute I was speechless because she was talking and she knows zack. Put it together Salvatore. "Oh yea we are. Zack is our uncle/guardian now. He's the only living member still here in the states that we know of at least." I say quickly. "So lets go before the bell rings, Bye babe see you soon, come on Britt. You coming Salvatore." Puck says as he and Brittany turned to walk. "Yea sorry I spaced for a sec. I almost forgot you guys are going the same way." I say quickly following. "Does your brother go to school here too, or is he younger then you." Puck asks curiously. "Yes he does. He's actually talking to that girl over there." I point. "And were twins also. So he's actually like 2 mins older then me." I finish. "He's talking to Caroline. Quinns little sister." Puck says as we turn to the right hall. "He always finds the young blondes to talk too." I say under my breath.

The first day was ok. Brittany and I had many classes together. I also had some classes with Damon so that was fun. I thought he was going to attack a couple of guys that made comments and tried to act like they were going to jump me. If they'd tried it would have been bad but especially in Spanish class when we were sitting with Britt and Puck.

_Flash back_

"_Hey San. Who are your friends." He says with a raised eyebrow and sits down next to me. "Hey D these two were nice enough to show me to all my classes." I say before I introduce them. "Hey man thanks for showing my brother around I'm Damon Salvatore." He says. "No problem man we saw you go the other way. I'm Noah Gilbert you can call me puck and this is my sister Brittany." Puck says after. "Yea my first class was on the other side of school it was a pain to find. I'm surprised you needed help San your usually really good with directions. Did Zack give you a map or did he think we would be together all day. You could of told me man I would have snap a pic for you and sent a text." My brother says. "No Damon relax. My map is ruined and they were near me. At least I made friends though plus you were talking to some hot little blonde." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Not what you think bro. She asked me if I needed help, and I also made some friends. Her sister Quinn was really nice they showed me to my class. And the girl gave me her number as she was being dragged away by Quinn." He finishes. _

"_Yes she's nice and is actually Pucks girlfriend." I say. "Cool I guess we meet the same crowd no wonder she was looking at me like if she saw me somewhere but didn't say anything." He says as two Football players pass. "Damn Britt your looking super fine today" the taller one says. "Yea fine ass hell B. Do you need me to walk you to any of your classes" the gorilla one says. I glare and was about to say something when Puck was already in their faces. "Come again Azimio what's your deal" he spits at them. "Oh sorry Puck I forgot no one can talk to any of your girls. By the way I saw Quinn early she's looking hot today too" Azimio says. "Why don't you stop your talking before something bad happens" I open my mouth. "What was that new kid do you want to get beat up. What's your deal man are you Britt's new boy toy?" the other guy says. "You should shut your mouth now. You and Karofsky shouldn't be making threats when you know I've whooped both your ass. And keep quinns name out your mouth". Puck looks more frustrated. "Hey do you not have a voice anymore tough guy. Who is she to you man? Did you finally realize that you might get your ass handed to you if you get smart again bitch" Karofsky barks at me. "I'd like to see you try and kick his ass dickweed. If you even lift a finger to touch him I will fuck you up. And jumping someone basically means you're a coward so we will both fuck you up. And I believe you owe Brittany an apology." My brother says calmly which is not good. _

"_Who's going to make us you two and Puckie Boy here. Everyone knows you got lucky last time we went at it punk." Azimio scolds as he walks closer to puck. "Yea and your not so tough with your words pretty boys." Karofsky says taking off his jacket at the same time Azimio does. "You really want to do this you dickless jock bitches. I've beaten people bigger then you before." Damon says as he clutches his fists. At that point I know something bad is going to happen because Brittany is already at pucks side. "I'll show you dickless bitch. You asked for it" Azimio pushes Damon. Now he's already had enough and pushes him back harder. I get in front of my brother before he continues to beat on this idiot. "I think it's better if you guys walk to your seats or this is going to get bad. We've beat plenty of guys bigger and you don't want us both kicking your ass." I say as Damon tries to get at him while Azimio gets up to go to his seat. "This ain't over Puck. Your guys better watch your backs". _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was fun also during lunch when they almost went at it again because these ass clowns kept talking. And now we are walking towards the front after we were introduced to Brittany's other friends. "So today was eventful. And to think I was scolded by Zack and goes to show you almost got into a fight my dear brother." I say smugly. "Whatever San. We're brothers and have the same short temper, but no one is gonna touch you on my watch. Plus you always get caught when you fight and I don't" he says laughing as I punch his arm. "So boys how was your first day?" Brittany says sweetly. "It's fine!" we both say at once. "HAHA. It's usually ok the first couple days. This place defiantly has its days man" Puck adds. "Hey Britt we should go to our meetings. Oh hey you two should try out for football. We can screw with those two idiots think about it guys" puck says as he shakes our hands. "Yea you guys should they need better players so maybe my brother doesn't have to carry the team to much. Tryouts are tomorrow at 3 see you guys there. Bye San!" Brittany says and runs to catch up with her brother.

Damon's POV

"Bye San" I tease my brother. "I think she digs you Bro" he punches me again as we walk to Zacks car when he finally showed. "Shut up bitch. How do you even know if she likes me? You can't just assume with the way she said bye she was probably being friendly dude." He says before he hops in the car. "So, how did today go? Did you enjoy it?" Zack asks as he pulls out the lot. "San's caught the eye of a very hot blonde and a couple other cheerleaders. But he's also to stubborn to admit that he has the hots for a certain Miss Brittany Gilbert" I continue to tease him more as he turns red. "Really Santiago, your scoping out founding members" Zack asks with a weird look. "You're not on a mission because of what happened in 1862. There's no way I'm letting you do that. Is that the reason you two came back?" He finishes. "Oh my god Zack that's not why we're back. Anyways Damon is crazier then I am he just won't admit it. By the way I had to pull him away two fights. Plus I don't have to explain myself to MY nephew thank you." He says. "I know it's weird, but since the town needs to think you're my nephews just keep a low profile. Just talk to me that's all I want from you two." He says and then we are pulling in to the driveway. "Yea and Damon keep your cool man. I defiantly would except it from Santiago to crack first" we all get out the car and head in the house before we have to get our cars. "I'm going to go do some homework first, and get a bite to eat" san says. "Well this is going to be an interesting night." I thought as I follow him to the kitchen.

S. POV

The second day at WMH Damon and I were able to drive to school. Zack went through with getting us both our own cars. It doesn't matter to me, but it might have been too flashy but I'm not complaining. We both picked out two high end 2012 Shelby Mustang GT 500's red/blk and blk/wht. Vamps have to ride in style you know. "Hey Santiago! Wait up" Brittany catches up with me. "You want to walk to class together since we do have first class together". "Hey Britt sure we can. I didn't know if I was going to see guys before class" I said a little bit more excited than I wanted to sound. I guess I just was matching her excitement levels this morning. "So are you guys going to tryout for Football. If you don't want football you can always try for the cheerios we need more guy cheerleaders" she ask as we get to class. "Um no thanks on the guy cheerleader, but yes on the football. We actually played some in L.A." I said as we take our seats. "That's awesome you guys are defiantly going to make the team." She replies. The rest of the day was good we still had some glares at the morons from class. I was really starting to get irritated at one point with their constant comments about Britt. It's finally time for tryouts so we start heading to the field. "You nervous San? We've done this before." Damon asks. "Nope! Not a chance. You?" I smirk at him. "Well then lets go get this done and show them up bro" He says as we step on the field.

"Finally, that was an intense tryout man" I say to puck and Damon. "Yes Coach Beiste is defiantly no joke man." He says as we approach the girls. "Hey San, Damon! How were the tryouts?" Brittany asks. "It was good. We made the team of course. Why did you doubt us?" I reply with a grin. "No doubt at all. I knew you two were going to make the team" she whips back. "Well I guess you two are like a dynamic duo and very competitive I bet?" Quinn says. "So Puck it looks like you have new football buddies now" she finishes. "It's only fair I got some friends on the team. Since you have Britt, Caroline, and your cousin on the squad" He says playfully with a kiss before she's off with her sister. Puck and Damon have exchanged numbers and are going to chill for a bit. Puck's car is in the shop so my brother is giving him a ride. "Hey San would you give me a ride home. They're going to hangout somewhere and I kind of just rather just go home if that ok with you." She asks shyly. "That's no problem Britt. I'll drive you." I answer as I lead her to my car. "See you at home San. Later Britt!" Damon yells before he's in the car. "Bye Britt! Later Santiago. Take care of my sister." Puck yells suspiciously before they drive away. "You guys have such awesome cars. And the fact that you both have one is awesome." She states. "Puck either drives me around or I have Quinn to hang out with." She says before it goes silent again.

"So what's California like? It's hotter then here, so what did you guys do for fun?" she asks breaking the silence. "Well we partied a lot and went to the beach all the time." I reply with a smile. "Cool that's why you two have such amazing tans. That Katy Perry song was right then. Cuz you two defiantly have Sunkist skin so hot that would melt a Popsicle." She's says with a hint of sarcasm. "Wow! Jokes already huh. We're not that much acquainted yet Miss Gilbert." I joke back. "Ha Ha. I just meant you're really hot with your tan is all. It's a compliment Mr. Salvatore." She says with a blush. I feel the heat rise in my face too. "Thanks! You're actually really hot to yourself Britt." I wink at her. She blushes even more. And my damn Damon might actually be right. I clear my throat "So where do you live or do we just drive around more?" I ask. "Oh take a right up here. Then the second left, and it will be the third house on the right." She says as I follow her directions. "Thanks for the ride. I'm sorry it's kind of out of the way. Your very sweet for this" she says nervously. "It's no problem really Britt. You and Puck have been nice to Damon and I these past 2 days. It' s the least I can do." I reassure her. "Your welcome. Here give me your phone real quick. "She asks and I hand her my IPhone. "What for?" I ask while she's messing with it. "Here's my number, so call me maybe. Sorry I couldn't resist that one. I have yours now we can text." She says while I got my phone back. "Yea? I will text you later I guess." She gets her things ready and opens the door. "Hey Brit?" I stop her as she looks at me. "Yea?", "Um would you like to hang out….sometime maybe not now cuz you probably have plans. Maybe sometime after school or after practice?" I ask with my voice shaky. Geez pull it together man you've talked to plenty of girls.

"Yea that would be great. I'd love to. Maybe Saturday we can make an afternoon of it" She says hopefully. "Yea we can! That would be awesome cant wait." I say excited like an idiot losing my cool. "Ok see at school thanks again for the ride." Then she's sprinting to the front door. When I got home I showered and finished my homework. My brother finally got home when I was in the kitchen having a quick bite to eat. "Hey what did you guys do for 2 ½ hours huh?" I ask while taking a sip of my drink. "Played some basketball with some friends. How was your ride with Brittany? Did you make a move yet?" I roll my eyes at my brother because I totally expect a question like that from him. "No but we are hanging out on Saturday." I smirk. "Yea, get it San. You better make a move you've only been drooling over this girl for 3 months." He says then walks away. "It will happen just give it time brother. I will make her mine in no time" I think as I'm off to bed.

So the first two weeks of school went by pretty good. My Saturday hang out with Brittany was awesome, and we've been hanging out everyday after practice and weekends. Today was as usual practice was over and Damon, Puck and I went to meet up with everyone. "Hey girls! What's up?" I ask as we approach them. "Hey guys! Quinn and I were just talking about the party at the lake today" Brittany answers. "Yes the quarry I almost forgot I told you guys about it a couple days ago." Puck says while I remember the conversation a couple days before. "Yea we're in right San?" Damon hints like if I have a choice now anyways even though I'm totally in. "Hell yea I'm in. Where's this at anyways?" I answer back. "Yea! Should we meet up at your place puck or at the lake?" Damon turns to Puck. "We can meet at our place and go in your cars. I mean you guys do have the best cars for this party" Puck says thinking about it. He totally has a point not that Pucks 2010 Dodge Ram 1500 isn't nice cuz that thing is a beast. But two mustang convertibles scream party. We all agree to this plan and we all head home to get ready. Quinn has some stuff to do with the family today so the Lockwood girls can't go. I guess it's just the Gilbert and Salvatore twins. "So you ready San? Are you excited to check out Britt in her swim suit and drool all over her…." Damon stopped his talking when we look at each other. "Um Bro really do you always have to pick the same thing as me they will never tell us apart." Damon laughs because we have the same dark red and black aero swim trunks. "Dude they can tell. We totally have different eye colors. If you haven't noticed I have green eyes and you have blue eyes. DUHH" I laugh back. Damon turns back to his room laughing and shows up like 2 minutes later with black and red aero trunks still the same style as mine. "We should start heading over there all the girls are gonna drool over us D. We are the totally package" I say to my brother as we head to the front door and head over to the Gilberts.

Once we got to the Gilberts House we had the pleasure to meet their parents. "Hello. You must be Damon and Santiago? Nice to meet you boys we've heard all good things about you two." Mrs. Gilbert says. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilbert. The pleasure is all ours" Damon and I charm her. Then we meet Mr. Gilbert. "So the Salvatore twins. Nice to meet you guys! I must say we haven't seen any other Salvatore's around now we have twins. It's weird how you friends with ours" He says almost threatening. "Daddy, please don't scare our friends." Brittany says with Puck right behind her. "Yea Dad they're cool". "Hey you guys ready?" Damon asks a little shaky. "Yea lets get going. Bye Mom, Dad" Puck and Brittany say bye. As usual Puck rode with Damon and Britt rode with me. We couldn't decide if we should just take one car, but again kids would totally look if both cars roar up there together. I followed Damon's car and with in like 20 mins we're at the lake.

As we pull into empty parking spots we see the lake is filled with kids from school already. "Hey guys, lets leave our shirts and stuff hear so they don't get dirty." Puck says as he folds his shirt and puts it on the front seat. He's talking to Damon as were waiting for Brittany to get her things together. As I take off my shirt and fold it to put back on my seat I caught Britt in the corner of my eye. As she's taking off her shorts off I get a good look at her swimsuit. She has an orange two-piece bikini that looked amazing on her. It defiantly complimented her long legs, and made body look all that more amazing. "You alright there San? Did you forget how to fold a shirt?" Damon says pulling me out of my trance. I look at him real quick to see a smirk on his face, and as I look back to Brittany who looks spaced herself. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was checking me out too, which I do believe she was. As I catch her eyes I also notice a small blush creep on her face. "Oh yea she was totally checking me out" I think to myself. "No I just spaced out for a sec. This place is packed." I say trying to save myself from further from embarrassment. "Yea it is we usually hangout and party a couple times a month. We actually had one before school." He says as we walk towards the other kids. We walk down towards the lake and turn towards the rest of the gang it all went down, or at least just a bump in the road. We pass the two idiots of America today, when Azimio grabs Britt's arm and she yanks it away quick "Don't touch me bitch". "Oh I like them feisty. I was just admiring your fine ass in a bikini Gilbert. You should join us since all the other cheerleaders are. We can teach you a few things." I hear him say as he tries to grab her again.

I'm already by her side pushing that dumb ass away from her "Touch her again I will break your arm." I growl in his face. Right then the other idiot tries to tackle me but Damon was faster. "Touch him I will kick your ass boy. Try it again and you will see what I mean!" He says as he pushes him back. "I would really appreciate it if you would keep the comments about my sister to yourself. Also don't you ever put your hands on her again believe me it will be the last thing you do with them. She's not interested in you two morons." Puck defends standing in front of Brittany. "I will let the fact that you guys threatened to break our arms slide this time. I would hate to ruin your faces in front of the whole school punks!" Azimio says. "Big talk for someone that puts his hands on women, but when a man steps up to you your shit." Damon steps a little closer to him. Azimio goes to punch him when Damon ducks and connects with a nice right hook. Puck is holding him back as Karofsky tries to help his friend when I push him away. "I swear son next time it will be worse you little bitch. Rethink your strategy and keep that big mouth shut. If you touch her again, or even try something like this again you will have to deal with both of us. Oh and guys my temper is worse then his, and he's a lot more patient them me." I say as we walk towards our friends. "Hey Britt are you ok? Did they hurt you" Puck says giving her a once over. "What about you bro? You good?" Damon asks me. "Yea man I'm good you of all people know that two idiots won't do shit to me. I'm straight don't worry so much relax dude." I say smugly to him. He laughs as we meet up with the others as they ask what happened. Brittany tells them everything as I lie back on my towel and put on my shades taking in some sun.

B. POV

As I'm talking to Kurt I chance it and take a glimpse at Santiago lying out with his shades. He looks even hotter with out the shirt in his swim shorts. He has these dark red with black shorts and it looks he has a tattoo on this chest. He is gorgeous in every way, and his personality is amazing, even his cool light green eyes are to die for. Him and Damon have the most toned bodies I've ever seen, but I only see him. I think they have better abs than I do even I dance and cheer. I hear Kurt clear his throat "What are you thinking about Britt? Could it be our hot new Latino friend you're obviously drooling over?" He says with a smirk. I fight off a blush and shake out the thoughts about San. "No! I'm not drooling I was just thinking about some stuff." I say honestly. "Hey! You should go talk to him. It's obvious you're into him. Go make a move and see if you have a chance, and if not he's still your friend." He says before he's off and I stay there shocked for a second. Then I walk towards him after a few minutes of thinking. "Hey San are you ok after what happened with you guys and those idiots. I think he's cooled down he's playing ball with the guys." I say as I take a seat nest to him. "Yea Britt I'm good thanks. I'm used to it to dealing with idiots believe me L.A is worse." He smiles at me. "They just don't know when to back off, and that I'm not a push over at all."

"Well then I'm glad that your brother has your back no matter what. Puck has gotten into like 4 fights with them in the past couple months." I say shyly. "Yea well I guess our brothers are the same. He used to take more and not go in until it's needed. But since everything with our parents he's gotten more protective. He knows I can handle myself." He tells me as he takes off his shades putting then on top of his head. I'm speechless almost as our eyes meet. "I guess that's how brothers are. So what do you think of this place. I know you're not surfing on the beach, but it's all we have and it's really nice this time of year." I turn back. "Do you want to go swim with me or layout for a bit more?" I ask him hopefully as he's just staring at me. "Yea let's go. Everyone else is having fun for us." He winks at me as my heart beats faster. He gets up and we're head over to the water. "Race you!" I say as I take off. He follows close behind and then passes me as jumps off a rock. He swims off as I follow for a bit, and not only is he a fast runner he's a very strong swimmer. "Hey follow me! I want to show you something." I say swimming away from the other kids somewhere secluded in the woods. We swim around the right side, and then get out and climb some rocks after a few minutes we reach the top.

We look down to all the other kids from school. "Wow. This is so cool! We can see everyone from here, and someone is taking pics of my car." He says looking down. "Yea, but this isn't what I wanted to show you come this way." I lead him farther then finally we reach it. It's a smaller waterfall that falls into the bigger one down on the quarry. It also has a pool about 9-10 feet deep. "Here we are! This is my favorite place. I usually come here for a little bit when we have these parties. I like to get away for some quiet time." I say jumping into the water and turning around to see him staring again. After a few seconds he decides to join me. "Do you always come alone? I mean don't you have a boyfriend to come her with?" He asks. "Umm yea I do always come here alone, and no I don't have a boyfriend. None of the boys are really my type, and they're all friends." I said to him and he's getting closer to me. I'm mesmerized with his movements closer to me, and all of a sudden I fell like I can tell him everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**As you all know there's miltiple POV's. I promise i will try to minimize how they are layed out**

S. POV

As I get closer to her it's apparent that my strategy is working. I'm not even using my compulsion cuz usually I can get people to tell the truth in due time, and I have to know now the suspense is killing me. "Then what exactly is your type Britt? If none of these guy are." I ask inching closer to up until I'm about 2 feet from her. Remembering her conversation with Kurt earlier. When he said that she's into me. She never denied it, and the way she looks at me explains it all. "Well if you must know. I prefer usually tall, dark hair, and handsome with tan skin. Also the mysterious type with gorgeous light eyes, but also someone I can talk to. You see why none of those are at school." She says. "Well then you're wrong about that. My brother defiantly fits your category, and I hear girls say how gorgeous his light blue eyes are." I say teasing a bit more, and also moving in a bit closer to her. I wanted to see how she reacts, but mostly because I wanted to be closer to her. "Your brother does fit actually I agree. But I rather light green eyes instead of light blue. So he's still not the one I want." She tells me softly. I move around behind her and touch her arm when she speaks again. "What's your type San? I told you mine. I want to know yours." She shivers with my touch. "Well like you no guy here. Even though your brother is the type of guy I look for." I say teasing her as I feel her freeze for a second. "Ha just kidding I totally got you there. No my type of girl has blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, tall hot body, nice long legs, just a little shorter then me. You know anyone around here like that maybe Quinn's sister?" As I move away the hair from her side and move it to the other shoulder. "Well there are some girls like that, but is Caroline who you're interested in?" she says in a haze. "There I is someone I had my eye on for sometime now, but it's complicated." I say. "Who is this someone? Who is it that you want?".

"Who I want is you Britt. I just don't want to ruin our friendship." I reveal to her in a whisper and give her a kiss on her neck. Goosebumps rise on her arms, and then she turns around to face me. She stares at me with an unreadable expression. "Britt! I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…" I stammer on "I'm so sorry. I hope we can" and all of a sudden I was cut of by a pair of lips on mine. It took me a minute to respond, but when my mind register's their gone. "Shut up San. To answer you won't lose my friendship, and I've wanted you since the first time I saw you in school." She says then leans into me again. This time fireworks explode as our lips move softly against each other. I nip her bottom as she pulls away. "That was awesome. Best Kiss Ever." She says with a grin. I clear my throat after a few. "Umm want does this mean for us now? I mean should we jump right into it or should we take it slow?" I question quickly. She leans in for a quick kiss "We can do whatever you want. But I defiantly want t keep doing this whatever we chose." She says with another kiss. "Go out with me next Friday?" I ask when we pull back. She smiles widely before kissing me again. "So I take that as a yes?" I ask. "Yes! I'd love to go out with you. At 8 maybe dinner and a movie or whatever." She says with on last kiss. "We should go before Damon searches for us." I say getting out and she follows. We walk back to the rest of gang and join in on all the fun.

My brother keeps smirking me then he says to meet him at the cars. "Yes brother. What did you summon me for? And don't play with me man. I know for a fact you heard Britt and I talking. I know because I heard you loud and clear talking with Puck saying that we walked off. "I roll my eyes at him. "Well then bro I can't lie about that. I'm proud of you San. It's been a while since Pierce it's good for you to get out there again. I approve of her, but we just have to keep an eye on those assholes. If they try something again I might have to kill them." He says smugly then hugs me. My brother always the sentimental type "Lets get back Damon. This might look weird to them." I say as we walk back and he drapes his arm on my shoulders rambling about something. It starts getting darker and we all start heading to our cars when a lot of our classmates admire our cars. They ask us a lot of questions more so on why we both got a car, and the fact that our family is loaded. After about a half hour we are on our way to the Gilbert house. Britt and I talk for a bit longer before I see my brother's car round the corner. "Well I should go! I cannot wait until Friday. See you at school ok text me later." She kisses me and gets out and meets her brother at the door.

When we are back home we stay up talking a little bit about what happened today. He more so teased me about my up coming date with Brittany next Friday. I start to ignore him and say goodnight before I go hop in the shower. As I step into my room to change into my sweat pants after an awesome shower I hear my phone with a message.

**_From Britt_****_: Hey San! I miss you! Is it weird that I miss you already? Does this mean we're dating, or does that come after the date? Do even want to date me?_**

**_From Britt_****_: Sorry if that's weird. I ramble when I'm nervous. Not like I'm nervous or anything just kind of curious. I'm going to stop now. J_**

**_To Britt_****_: Hey slow down speed racer OK. And I think it usually comes after the getting to know each other part. So don't worry and HELL YEA I want to call you my girlfriend._**

**_To Britt_****_: Ms. Brittany Gilbert will you be my girlfriend? Will you also honor me with your company to dinner Friday night at 8pm?_**

**_From Britt_****_: I would love to be your girlfriend Mr. Santiago Salvatore. And also grace you with my presence during dinner Friday!_**

We text each other for about another hour then say goodnight at 11:30 pm.

B. POV

Today was the best day ever. I was just texting Santiago and all I can think of is what happened today. Thinking back to the kiss. His perfect plump lips as they kissed me back. I still can't believe this happened and he's now my boyfriend. It happened so fast we've know each other for little more than 3 weeks. He's all I can think about while I drift off to sleep. The next morning Puck & I just got to school, and I'm nervous. Which is weird because nothing has changed really. As I get out of the truck I notice that the Salvatore cars aren't here. I'm kind of disappointed, but it's still early. Usually they are here before us, so I decide to text him to see if they're going to be late.

**_To San_****_: Hey are you guys running late? Usually you're already here!_**

I press send and wait a few minutes at one of the benches as Puck spotted Quinn getting out of her car.

**_From San_****_: A little but I'm pulling in now. Damon and I ran late from breakfast and our run. J_**

I smile when I read the message and look up from my seat. I see both Salvatore's park and get out, and as he gets out the car I was speechless. He's wearing black jeans with a white /red v neck shirt with his new white/red Nike's. His red book bag completes his simple outfit along with black shades. Then I see it, a big silver ring, it looks like something that's probably been passed down the family. Him and Damon both have one, and as I look at Damon closer he's wearing almost the same outfit except for him having black instead of red. They always seem to match each other which is adorable I think. Then again they always seem to have those colors on, but it is their favorite colors just look at their cars. They're walking towards us when he speaks "Hey Puck, Hey B" he says sweetly. "Hey San, Hey Damon. You guys are so cute how you match!" I say and they both look to each other. "Thanks I guess. Um we really didn't notice, but you're right about that." Damon replies. "Well, we should be heading to class before we're late." Puck says and starts walking. "Yea! I will see you later bro. Later Brit" Damon says with a wink to me. "I wonder what that was for?" I think to myself. All of a sudden I feel his hand grab mine as we walk.

"Don't worry I didn't say anything. He's my brother he knows me better than anyone" He said. I feel the butterflies as we walk, and people start looking at us. It would have been weird because some of the girls obviously like him, but he doesn't seem to care one bit with the glares. "It's ok because I told my brother plus everyone seems to know now." I say when we reach the class and take a seat. It was amazing having him by my side all day, but as usual during Spanish class is the real test. We enter the class right behind our brothers and head to our seats. Before we sit all hell breaks loss. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? You two found each other and that's why you're not interested into real men Brit?" Azimio says. "It's alright anyways. Everyone in school knows your track record Brit. You will be kissing another boy tomorrow like always" Karofsky said coming up next to Azimio. "Excuse me? What did you just say to her you punk?" I say getting into his face with Damon stepping next to him." Do you guys have a death wish or something?" Damon says as he pushes Karofsky back. "No but you do now" Karofsky yells as he punches Damon, and Santiago does the same to him. "Santiago, Damon! Stop! please!" I yell to trying to get a hold of him and my brother tries to get Damon. Puck finally gets a hold of Damon and struggles a little as some other kids have a hold of the other two. Once I thought it was under control something happens. Azimio gets loss and punches Santiago right in the face. "San!" I'm shocked and let go of his arm. He has a little bit of blood from his nose nothing else. "You're going to regret that!" He says as he launches at him again. He has him down and keeps on punching him. "San! San lets go that's enough?" I yell as Damon gets him off of Azimio. "What's going on here!" the teacher yells. "Shit!" I think and hear San say at the same time. "You guys all to the Principal's Office now!"

We all sit in the lobby of office while the boys glare at each other. I sit there with San's hands in mine. "Hey how's your face? It looked like he hit you hard." I say as I examine his face and the only thing he has a bruised lip. Damon also only has a bruised lip and eye brow from when he got hit. I look at the other two idiots and they look jacked. Their faces are bruised and noses are still bleeding. "I'm good B! He really doesn't hit that hard which sucks because he plays defense!" He says as he looks straight at them. "Alright! All of you in here now!" The principal says. I thought the worst was going to happen as we went inside. Damon and Puck only got one week detention for self-defense and the other two got two weeks outside suspension. I was very surprised Santiago was off the hook even though they hit him first and tried to jump him. San also did some damage to them but I'm complaining.

The rest of the day was good for the most part. I was changing after practice before going out to meet the others. "Hey! How was practice girls?" Damon says noticing Quinn and I first. "Good thank you! How's your face? It looks like he got at least one good hit on you for the most part." Quinn asks going over to Puck. "Eh I'm good. Nothing I can't handle and defiantly not the worst that's happened. Remember the parties and guys we used to scrap with in L.A san?" Damon says and all Santiago does is nod and laugh. "Hey. Brit! Sorry but we have to get to detention. Hey man can she catch a ride with you?" Puck asks Santiago. Usually I would go with Quinn but they all know about us so she doesn't really offer until necessary. "Yea man you don't have to ask of course I will drive her home. What kind of boyfriend would I be duh?" Santiago says as they say their goodbyes. I feel butterflies at the sound of him say he's my boyfriend. "Well then we should go. We really don't need any more trouble. See you at home later bro" Damon says as they turn back towards the school. We start walking towards his car "So just you and me? What should we do?" He says as we hop in the car. "Um I don't know. Maybe this!" I say as I reach over the center console and kiss him. After a few minutes we separate "I've wanted to do that all day" I say. "Hmmm…Me too!" he says pulling back and starts the car. "So where too B?" he asks when we start pulling out the school parking lot. "I'm not sure maybe we can hang out at your place for a bit? I'm dying to see what it looks like." I ask "Sure it's only fair since I've already seen your house."

10 minutes later we are at the Salvatore house. "Wow! I've never actually seen the inside of this place." I gush over how big the house is. "It's nice I guess" he says. "Santiago! It's not polite to not offer your guest a drink. Where are your manner?" Zack asks as he walks in from the kitchen. "Hello Brittany how are your parents? Is my nephew treating you good?" He finishes taking a seat. "Good and great!" is all I get to say before Santiago starts. "We just got here Zack! And why do you assume that I don't treat people right?" He says defensively. "Ha! Santiago I'm teasing and I know how your temper scares people. By the way I got a call from school about a fight you and Damon were involved in" He says. "With two assholes and he hit me first and we were defending Brittany!" San says rolling his eyes. "Fine it's over and done with. Please let's not repeat events from last time this isn't L.A." Zack said before he leaves out the house. I think it would have been weird but I didn't think too much in to their conversation. I'm just curious now about what happened before he moved here. The rest of the time we were laughing and talking and it was so much fun. "Mmmmm…..Britt…" San mumbles trying to get my attention. "Mmmmm…Babe we should stop!" He says and grabs my attention from his neck. "Yea you're right. Sorry I got carried away." I say shyly. "No not that. Damon and Zack are home now. Plus I do need to get you home and cool down a bit." He says with one last kiss. Then it hits me like a rock. "Did you just call me Babe?" I ask trying to hide a grin. "Ummm. Maybe! I think! It was heat of the moment I guess and it got your attention." He says and turns his head from me. "It's ok! Don't be shy. I love the little names. But you should get me home now Babe!" I say as I gather my things and we head towards the front door. We both say bye to Zack and Damon after a small conversation.

S. POV

"So you saw my house and met my uncle. Do you feel better about our date Friday?" I ask pulling into her driveway. "Yea it does! Now I'm more excited for it!" She smiles at me. I can't help but smile the same. "Hey? Can I ask you something?" she asks breaking the silence. "Umm. You kind of just did. But you can ask me something else." I say with a grin as she rolls her eyes. "Whatever! Anyway I was going to ask about that ring. Both you and Damon have one and you guys wear it all the time." She asks pointing to my day ring. It was given to us a long time ago so we can walk around during the day and they not suspect us during the day. "Oh! This is our family crest and was passed down to the children. It started with the original Salvatore Brothers." I say. "They were actually twins also. They are given to the first born son during their 16th birthday. When my ancestors settled here the twins were the first children born in this country. So ever since then only 1 other set of twins were born to the Salvatore name." I finish. "That's so cool! So those rings actually belonged to the first Salvatore twins. That's awesome!" She gushes. "Yea it is! What's even better is that we were named after them. Santiago and Damon Salvatore were the first Italian Americans born in America." I tell her as she looks on admirably. "Wow that's so cool! I'm not named after any ancestors, nor have cool history like that." She says sadly. I lean forward to kiss her "Don't worry I love your name Babe." Remembering she loves the cute names.

She smiles "I love your name too and its history" she says and kisses me back. A few more minutes of that and she was out and in the house. I'm back in my room now thinking of how everything is progressing. "I might be falling for her" I tell my brother who is leaning on the door. "I know you are bro. I can see how different she is. She's not her San and I'm still so sorry about all that's happened. "I've forgiven you long ago Damon. Don't worry anymore I know she messed with both our heads. Don't ever be sorry we had to leave she was bitten" I say. "We need to keep a close eye on the Lockwood girls. They're not monsters yet, but we don't want them to turn. We need to protect them." I turn to my brother. "I know and it's only a matter of time before he finds us. For the time being he lost our trail in Ohio let's just be careful." He says. "Goodnight San" with that said I'm off to bed only thinking of one beautiful blonde.

During school all I can think about is where can I bring her for our date! I want something special not just dinner and movie, but something romantic and enjoyable. I might be getting ahead of myself when all I can think about is two days away with the hottest girl in school. "Hey Baby" I hear as I turn from my locker. "Hey babe how was class?" I ask my girlfriend with a kiss. "It was good. I missed you" she says leaning against the lockers. "We saw each other an hour ago Brit. How could you miss me that much?" I tease her and she pouts with a small blush on her cheeks. I can't help but smile and lean in for a quick kiss. "I'm just teasing you babe. I missed you too." She smiles brightly with that. I close my locker and grab as we walk to practice. Which was torture coach is still trying to decide if the team needs co-captains or a captain. We find out the decision at the end of practice. "Alright guys do practice everyone. Now take a knee now I've made a decision for you guys. So congrats to the Salvatore twins who will be captains of the team along with Puck." She says as she leaves the field. "Congrats Salvatore you guys earned it. Let's get this season started with some wins us 3 will rock." Puck says to us as we walk to the locker room. "Thanks Puck you look forward for us to school you on some things." Damon says when we enter the locker room and get to our lockers. "Yea man totally" He says heading to the showers.

We are outside waiting for the girls to finish their practice. I see Brit and Quinn walking towards us "I heard you guys are captains. That's so amazing I knew you guys would do it" She says to me when she standing next to me. "Thanks Babe it was a breeze for us to show our skills" I tell her with a kiss. "Well girls! How was your practice?" Damon says smugly. "Good thank you obviously you guys enjoyed yours." Quinn says. "Is everyone ready to go? I'm starving can't wait to go home." Puck says rubbing his stomach. "Yea let's get out of here. See you guys tomorrow." Quinn says waking to her car when her sister shows up. "Hey Brit! Who's that girl talking with my brother?" I ask when I notice Damon at his car already. "Oh that's my cousin Elena. They've been talking to each other for a couple weeks now." She says as we get into my car. "Really, I've never really paid attention. Damn you Gilberts have hot running in the Family. You guys got us Salvatore's whipped." I say and start heading out the parking lot. We head to our usual hang out after school. We get caught up in a heated make-out session like always.

"Mmmmmmm…..babe…..urg…..we need…..to be…..going….soon." She says in between kisses. "5 more…..minutes….baby…..I love this…can't stop now." I beg and she giggles as I trail kisses down her neck. "I don't want to but we have to….uhhh" She moans the last word. She's breathing deeper as my hands roam her body. "San….. 5 minutes are up." She pants and then just to tease her, my thigh rubs her spot and hand palms her right breast. "Okay! I guess we have to go now. Don't want you to be late." I say and begin to pull away. "Nu-uh you're not going to tease me like that. Come back here!" She groans as she crashes out lips together into another heated kiss. We stopped after about 15 minutes, and we are now outside her house. "Well you're home safe and sound. Its 8:15 earlier then they said." I tell her. "Yea and I should go inside now before my dad comes out and drags me in. I'll see you tomorrow. Night" She says with a quick kiss and she's gone.

"Well then tonight's the big date Sanny? Where are you going to take your girl?" Damon asks as he lies on my bed. "That's none of your business. Don't act like I didn't know about your date last night with little Ms. Elena Gilbert." I say with a smirk. "Really Damon, that's her little cousin. Did you really have to keep it in the Family?" I say as I finish getting dressed. "What can I say bro she's hot. Now you know I like some blondes too, but I'm not picky." He says sitting up. "Yea! Whatever just don't hurt her! I've seen all the other girls that you've dated." I tease him. He laughs as he leaves my room, but not without him saying something smart back. I'm so nervous it's not even funny. I look at myself one more time in the mirror and smirk. I'm wearing a red v neck t shirt with black jeans, and to top off I have black and red Jordan's on. When I'm done I grab my wallet and keys and head out the door to pick up my date.

The drive to her house was even more nerve wrecking. To think a 16 year old vampire that's been around for 150 years would have more courage. I mean I went through a world war and natural disasters. One date with my girlfriend should be a piece of cake. I park my car in her driveway and then head to the front door. I ring the bell waiting for an answer, and then the door swings open. "Hey Man! You're looking sharp she's not going to keep her hands off you." Puck says as I walk in the house. "Yea you do know we are best friends she will never know anything." Quinn says with a wink on the couch. "Thanks for the compliment man. And Quinn the fact that you have a boyfriend kills me. You're defiantly the girl I go for. Oh yea and I just have to compliment your taste, but I'm sorry I already have a girlfriend so stop hitting on me." I say playfully as a smile creeps on their faces. "Well alright then if only I meet you first you wouldn't be with my best friend." She exaggerates and I can't help but laugh as we sit there waiting for Brit to come down. "Why wouldn't he be with me?" I hear her from the stairs as I look up my heart stops. She's wearing the simplest outfit but she's gorgeous.

"I don't appreciate you flirting with him Quinn. What do you have to say Puck?" she says. "Hey Brit Quinn has great taste in guys. I mean she's dating me right?" He says while putting his arm around Quinn's shoulders. I see Brittany roll her eyes playfully then turn towards me. "Next time wait in the car babe. My parents or even the neighbors might hit on you next. But I do agree you look hot in just jeans and a t-shirt." She greets me with a kiss. I blush a little with her compliment. "Thanks Britt, but you don't look so bad yourself. You ready to go?" I ask she says bye to everyone. I take a few minutes to look at her outfit. It's a casual blue blouse with a white skirt, and some black heels. Her hair is loss and curly and everything complimented her bright blue eyes, and not to mention her legs in that skirt. "I'm all ready to go let's get out of here." "Sweet bye guys see you later" I say as I lead her to the passenger side to open her door. "Thanks babe you're so sweet!" She gushes as I close the door. "I do have to act the part since it's our first date B." I smile then head off towards our date. The whole we drove she was trying to figure where we were going. After about 10 minutes of saying you'll see, or it's a surprise she gave up. We started getting closer when she realized where we were and gave me a confused look.

"Santiago? We're at your house! Did you forget something?" She asks me. "No I didn't. I was thinking real hard on where to take you, but I had no luck. Since you live here it's hard to surprise you. So instead I made dinner and asked Damon to finish it while I picked you up. Then watch a movie in my room on my brand new 60" T.V. I figured it was more thoughtful." I say to her with a smile. "Aw. That's so sweet of you. I love this idea." Then she leans over to me for a quick kiss. I head to her side of the car to open her door and grab her hand. We head inside and Zack opens the door. "Welcome to "Casa Salvatore" this way please to your seats." He says and leads us to the dining room where I set up the romantic dinner. As we're seated my uncle pushed Britt's chair in for her. "So here are your menus tonight is a classic from Chef Santiago Salvatore' chicken Parmesan, with homemade garlic bread, and your choice of fresh mozzarella along with a side salad." He says as he heads to the kitchen. "He's defiantly playing the role." She comments when she sees the door close. "Yea he is. He's actually getting ready to go and then Damon will leave for a few after he brings the food. So for a couple hours we have the place to ourselves." I say then Damon walks in. "Here you are. There is also a bottle of sparkling cider or soda. When your meal is over just leave your dishes and head to the theater. Enjoy" He winks at me then heads to the front door with Zack.

"This is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me. Thanks babe I love it, and this food looks amazing." She says taking a bite. "Yes it does. You're welcome I love to cook so I thought this was great." I say shyly all of sudden. I wanted to kick myself for sounding stupid. Pull it together Salvatore what is it about this girl makes me act like this. Ok stop talking to yourself before she thinks you're crazy. I can't believe that I'm over 160 years old and I'm acting like a girl, grow up. I clear my throat "So tell me a little bit about you." I ask striking up conversation. She looks at me while chewing "Um there's not much to say. You know a lot about me already. I've a cheerleader since freshman year. I love to dance and sing on my down time, and my brother is dating my best friend." She says never breaking eye contact. "Ok can I ask you some questions now? Then you can ask me." I say and she nods. "Have you always lived here? If no, where are you from? What's your favorite type of food? What's your favorite thing to do here? The best memory you have so far?" I say noticing that I've asked a lot of questions at once.

"Um Wow. That's a lot of questions. No I haven't always lived here. My family originates here, but Puck and I were born in Lima, Ohio. We moved here about 12 years ago. My parents missed it here so we came back. I love Italian food and dance any chance I get." She says. "And meeting you is the best memory I have." She finishes with a blush as she turned her head. "Do you like it here? Is there a place you would like to move to if you had a chance?" I ask again. "I love it here, and there's really no place I would like to move to. I mean I would like to go to New York but only to study at Julliard." I smile at her answer. "What about you? How about you answer all those answers too?" she asks lacing here fingers together and to rest her chin on then. "Alright that's only fair. Damon and I were born here actually. My family always had this house that's the reason we were sent back here, and the fact that Zack is our guardian. I love Italian food despite being half Italian. My mother was Spanish that's why we are so hot the Salvatore twins. I sing and also dance a bit. I don't have any better memories then you." I look down quickly clearing my throat and she's smiling widely. "That's amazing. What else do you have planned for us Mr. Salvatore? Or are you going to ask questions all night?" she teases. "Well if you insist on teasing me. We have a movie to catch." I stand up and lead her to my room. I've rearranged to furniture to make a theater feel to it, including a popcorn popper and a candy stand. "Hello there I thought you two were never going to show up." Puck says as we enter the room. He's sitting with Quinn already cuddled up against him and she smile at me.

"I thought this part of the date would be fun with our friends watching a movie with us." I say to her. "I love it. Thank you." She says with a quick kiss before she heads to her brother and friend. I grab some popcorn, candy and a soda before I sit next to Brittany. "Sorry were late guys." My brother says walking through the door with his new girlfriend Elena. She kind of looks like his Ex Katherine, but this world is very mysterious so I'm not going to ask. "Hello Damon I see you're dating our cousin." Puck says. "All I have to say is you better treat her right dude. That goes for you too San, that's my sister. I will hurt you if anything happens." He finishes. "Don't worry it's all good man." Damon and I say together and they all laugh. "Well let's get this movie started." I say. "I hope everyone likes the movie. Someone told me this is the best movie out now, and I totally agree." I say and press play. We're watching Avenger's and it's awesome. Black widow is so hot while the girls gush over Thor and Captain A. We chance and watch Step up after which we all get in half way. Britt and I were in a hot make out session and then notice the others are too. Man this isn't going to end well. Brit starts going down my neck and can't help but moan before pulling her lips back up to mine.

"Alright guys break it up the windows are fogging up. It's midnight time to go kids." Zack appears at the door. My brother and I can't help but glare at him before we look at each other. He looks a little uncomfortable "Sorry but it's late. Drive safe guys they can come back tomorrow." He leaves after that. "Ugghhhhh… No! I guess I have to get you back home now babe." I say as we get up. "Whoa San you better hide that thing." My brother teases pointing to my neck. I thought I might have been something else, and trust me that would have been awkward. "Damn it you should talk Damon when it looks like you got bit by a vamp." I point back to him. He covers his neck and looks to Elena who's also sporting a bruise. "You should cover that to sweetheart." I say and pass them. We all say goodnight and I must say that was the best date night ever. We are currently making out in front of B's house again. "Mmmm…..babe….I need to go…" she mumbles as I start to kiss her neck. "Just a few more minutes" I say making my way back to her lips. "I wish but my brother is pulling in the driveway now." She says and we stop. "Ok text me later. Goodnight baby." I say with one last kiss. "Night" she says and gets out to join her brother. I drive off home and my brother pulls up next to me. "This isn't going to work Damon." I say to him. "Hey now he's just doing his part. Even though it's our house they do have to believe he's the adult." He says as we head to the door. "I hate it when you're right, but it still sucks." I mumble closing the door behind me.


End file.
